Top 10 Dimensional Heroes Battles of 2018
by David Ishihara
Summary: To kick off the New Year, here's a list of some of the biggest battles of 2018.


WARNING!

The following document contains personal opinions and may contain potential bias. Anyone sensitive to someone else's opinion may want to turn away now. But thanks for reading anyways!

These are the year's biggest royal rumbles.

I'm David Ishihara, and me and my associates will be counting down our picks for the Top 10 Battles in the Dimensional Heroes Franchise of 2018. 2018 has been an absolute roller-coaster of a year. Take a look at the stories at the second half of the Hobbyist Arc (Tales of Berseria onward), as well as the Olympus XII Arc and the Dark Kingdom Arc for a look back at all the awesome and crazy things that happened. For this list, we're looking at the battles that took place over 2018 and ranking them based on how awesome, emotional, and impactful they were to not just the overall storyline, but the characters as well. Get ready to see plenty of bodies hit the floor, as well as some major spoilers down the line.

#10- Sectonia vs Incarose- Tales of Hearts R

Widely considered to be a reflection of Sectonia's former self, Incarose would stop at nothing to ensure her master Creed's revival. Having developed a new human body and no longer tied down by her past, Sectonia would have none of that, and during their final battle at the Mysticete, Sectonia let loose on the mechanical marauder. Seriously, it's gotten to the point where she practically went Super Saiyan.

#9- Hope and Jack vs Sectonia- Triple Deluxe Redux

The bond of brothers truly outshines the difference between Hero and Thief. When thrust back into Floralia for a Redux of their adventure up the Dreamstalk wished by Sectionia, the heroes had to fight Sectonia's dark side one more time. The true battle didn't begin however until Jack made his choice between stealing or destroying the Dimension Mirror. After destroying the mirror, Sectonia spilt herself into two separate entities, leaving the two brothers to take over for David, and not hold anything back. In the end, Hope and Jack were able to work together to expel Sectonia's dark side once and for all, and give her the Human form she now carries with her today.

#8- Shuichi and Linc vs Diablo- Talent War

This was a battle with truly everything on the line. With God's Core complete, and Diablo set to wish everything back to the way it was, Linc and Shuichi were the only ones able to stop him. And no surprise, since the two had bonded so well in the 53rd season of Danganronpa regardless of who Shuichi really was. With some encouragement from all of his classmates, even those that were recently revived, Shuichi was able to muster enough power to combine his attack with Linc's and defeat Diablo once and for all. After which, Linc carried on his friend's Legacy, supported by the people that he met in Danganronpa and in the Talent War, even going as far as to return the favor in Detective Pikachu. Linc truly was Danganronpa 53's 17th student.

#7- Rachel, Ross and Izuku vs Allen and Neu- Echoes

Nothing says emotional and impactful like this fight right here. Under orders from Talent Corp, the human Law weapon Neu, or law of Neutralization, was created and used by Allen to attempt to destroy the hero alliance and Celica. However, it wasn't until Rachel, Ross and Izuku stepped up to stop him and convince him that even weapons have a choice. Allen, completely baffled by the attempts, could only stand there in surprise and frustration as Neu turned on him. The highlight of this battle and entire story goes to Rachel, who proved that you don't need any over-the-top superpowers to be a hero.

#6- Leia vs Infernape- Hyrule Warriors Redux

In the arc of the Reduxes, Leia was the one to become Infernape's rival. Starting in Termina as a Chimchar and ending at the War for Hyrule, Leia and Infernape battled against each other, fire against staff. They were at first two sides of the same coin, both being weak in their own merits and end up dragging everyone down. However, Leia finds the difference in that her friends are always there to help her get back up, and Infernape never had anyone to help him. This ended up being the deciding factor in their final battle, as memories of her journeys flooded her mind and pushed her to keep on fighting.

#5- Sanji, Zoro, Gajeel, Erza, Spade, Medusa, Lloyd, Phantom, Sabo, Sectonia, Fulgore and All Might vs All for One- My Hero Academia: Season 3

The original version was one of the biggest fights in anime, so we'd be crazy to not put this on here! It's got everything from the original and more. After David and the others managed to secure Bakugo, the Hero Alliance's finest joins up with All Might to bring it to the League of Villains. Everything seemed bleak when All for One developed counters for everyone's abilities, and poor Sectonia was about to be crushed into paste before Fulgore got in the way and took the blow, sacrificing himself so that All Might can push into his final ultimate trump card: The United States of Smash. It signaled the end of an era, and is a scene that no one will be forgetting anytime soon.

#4- Sachiko vs Crusadermon- Cyber Sleuth

With David's hometown under threat of digital fusion and Crusadermon spearheading the plan, it was up to Sachiko to bring the Royal Knight back to her senses. After regaining her memories of their meeting years prior, Sachiko was more than determined to bring her would've-been partner from the brink. Of course, Crusadermon wouldn't be a Royal Knight if she wasn't powerful. After making quick work of Sachiko's Digimon, Crusadermon forces Sachiko to enter the fray herself, which ultimately proved to be Kishibe's undoing. Splitting Kishibe from Crusadermon, Sachiko takes out the corrupt CEO for good, curing Crusadermon of her madness.

#3- David and Luffy vs Katakuri- Odyssey

Charlotte Katakuri has been David's main focus since the day he appeared, and it finally came to a head at Bowser's Kingdom. The Eldest Son of the Big Mom Pirates took on David and Luffy inside the Miro-World, no holds barred. Sure, compared to the original fight, David didn't add much, but it ended up being a taste of David's version of Zone Speed, Zone Speed: The World. Combined with Gear Fourth: Snake Man, this was a true match between men and equals in the end.

#2- Hope vs Volca- Book 3: Change

Once again, Hope the Victor proves he can triumph over near-insurmountable odds. When the Titan Volca attacks Zaofu aiming to melt and burn anyone in his path, hope steps up to stop him. The fight was one sided at first thanks to Volca's all seeing Third Eye, but just when it felt like Hope would be burned to a crisp, encouragement from his friends reminded him of who he was and unlocked a new power in his arsenal, Azure God Mode: The Heroic. Once Hope got his own fireworks started, Volca stood very little a chance. He ain't called the Boy that Pierces Fire for nothing.

Before we reveal our top pick, let's take a look at some Honorable Mentions:

David vs Simon Belmont- Ultimate

Izuku, Hope, Leviathan and David vs Muscular- My Hero Academia: Season 3

Ace Neptune and Ophilia vs Mattias- Octopath Traveler

Chikasu vs Alabastar- Ultimate

#1- David vs Galeem and Dharkon- Ultimate

Ever since the inscription of the Azran Legacy, this battle was said to be the most epic showdown to date, and leave it to David Ishihara to make sure it didn't disappoint. Honestly, it was expected to go either way between Galeem and Dharkon, but after giving an epic speech about prophecies, the bonds that unite people and how everyone should carve their own fates, David says Screw Destiny, and decides to take them both on. While Galeem and Dharkon tried to slow him down with everything they've got, they were ultimately no match for the Hero Alliance's resident Godslayer. If you want to see badassery at its finest, look no further.

Chances are, due to the nature of this list, there was a battle considered your favorite that we couldn't squeeze in. If there is, let us know in the reviews, and we'll see you in our next caper.


End file.
